Hidden Lies
by 8linzin8
Summary: Son of a Slytherin? There had to be a mistake, he was the son of James and Lily Potter; both Gryffindors. He couldn't be in Slytherin. SSLE/LEJP.DMHG/RWHG. HPGW.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

**Background Information: James and Lily Potter and very much ALIVE. Harry is still known as the Boy-Who-Lived, so he's still famous. It will be covered how this is in later chapters. Since his parents are alive, he was raised by them and not the Durselys.**

**This fictional story will have pairings including; Severus/Lily/James, Draco/Hermoine/Ron, Harry/Ginny.**

* * *

><p>"<em>Hmm ," said a small voice in his ear. "Difficult. Very difficult. Plenty of courage, I see. Not a bad mind either. There's talent, oh my goodness, yes – and a nice thirst to prove yourself, now that's interesting … So where shall I put you?"<em>

_Harry gripped the edges of the stool and thought, Not Slytherin, not Slytherin._

"_Not Slytherin, eh?" said the small voice. "Are you sure? You could be great, you know, it's all in your head, and Slytherin will help you on the way to greatness, no doubt about that –_ Hmm, you seem quite determined not to be in Slytherin. Let's take a look at your past family shall we? Interesting, I definitely see Gryffindor you. There also seems to be a Ravenclaw in there but not as strong as the Slytherin in you. After all, you are the son of a Slytherin."

Frozen on the spot, the boy with the hat thought; son of a Slytherin? There had to be a mistake, he was the son of James and Lily Potter; both Gryffindors. That's right; the sorting hat was confusing him with some other boy. There was no way he was the son of a Slytherin.

"Please let me be in any house besides Slytherin, I'll do much better anywhere but there. I don't want to be a burden to house I don't want to be in. Pleeasee, anywhere but Slytherin."

"My, my, what a cunning boy you are. The choice is clear, - SLYTHERIN!" cried the hat.

Silence. No one expected the boy who lived, son of two Gryffindors, to be sorted into Slytherin. After what felt like hours of silence, Harry slowly stood up from the stool and shuffled over to the Slytherin table. As he reached the table, the great hall was still silent with the occasional whisper and murmur of surprise that the great Harry Potter was in Slytherin.

Relief washed over Harry as Professor McGonagall called out the next student, "Thomas, Dean."

Harry sat quietly looking down at his hands. He felt like crying. Why, why did he have to get sorted in to Slytherin? It made no sense. Would Ron and Hermoine still want to be his friends? Eventually, the last student was sorted; Blaise Zabini to Slytherin.

Headmaster Dumbledore stood up and walked towards the front ready to welcome the new school year. "Welcome first years, welcome all. Now that the new students have been sorted, let us get down to business. I would first like to introduce our new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher Professor Quirinus Quirrel." A light applause from both the staff and students sounded. "Also, please remember that students are not allowed in the Forbidden Forrest without a member of the faculty. The third floor corridor is off limits to ALL students except prefects. Now, let us eat."

As the last word left the headmaster's lips, food magically appeared on the four long tables in front of the students. There was a large variety of food including turkey, chicken, vegetables, rolls, cakes and pastries. All the first years quickly dug into the food thinking it'd disappear in a matter of seconds. The older students however, paced themselves as they knew the food would still be there.

After about an hour of dinner, it was time to go back to the house's common rooms where the first years would learn more about the school and where they'll be staying for the next seven years. Gryffindor and Ravenclaw had the towers while Hufflepuff had the basement and Slytherins had the dungeons.

Percy Weasley, a prefect from Gryffindor announced at the corridors, "First year Gryffindors, follow me. Everyone else, please get settled into your dormitories. "

Off in the background, other prefects also tried to capture the attention of the young first years, "Slytherin first years, over here.", "First year Hufflepuff's, this way.", "Ravenclaws. Come with me."

And thus, the students were off filling the halls of Hogwarts all trying to get to their dormitories.

Harry Potter looked around for Markus Flint, one of the Slytherin prefects. Each house had six prefects, three male students, three female students; a pair in the fifth, sixth and seventh year. On occasion, each house may have an extra prefect but it was very rare.

Markus Flint was a fifth year prefect for Slytherin. He was often compared to Percy; Markus' achievements were almost on par. However, Percy had a huge advantage, having the support of the headmaster because of the fact, he was sorted into Gryffindor. Most everybody knew Dumbledore favored his old house, the Gryffindors but no one ever said it out loud.

After the first years had been rounded up and the older students had left to the common rooms, the older prefect lead the younger Slytherin's towards the door of the Slytherin dungeons. "Like the headmaster said, welcome to Hogwarts. Behind this wall is the common room for Slytherin students. This is where you will be staying for the next seven years. To get in, you will need a password and this password will be changed every two to four weeks. Once inside, I will explain more about your rooms, schedules and what will be expected from you as Slytherins. Professor Snape, our head of house will also say some things to you guys later on tonight but for now, let go it."

Turning towards the wall, the prefect spoke, "Pure blood" and like magic, the walls slid open creating a staircase down deeper into the school. Following the older student, the first years walked into the Slytherin common room. The space known as the Slytherin common room was huge; with stone walls and two large windows. Looking out the windows, there was a bluish green hue.

Between the two windows was a large fireplace where above it, the symbol of Slytherin hung. Furnished in the room were three large green leather couches and five arm chairs. There were two small round tables in between the three couches and one large table in the middle of the room.

It was a dark room no doubt but what made the room even dimmer were the lights that hung above. Throughout the room were green light orbs that matched the Slytherin colors.

As the new students settled into the room, prefect Flint continued to welcome the first years, "This is the Slytherin common room. You can and probably will use this place for meetings, studying or just to spend your free time. Now, this is Gemma Farley, the other seventh year prefect." Flint introduced as a girl stepped out into view.

"Gemma will now take over and continue the rest of the things that need to be said so, pay close attention. I will be back with Professor Snape once Gemma has finished." Flint explained as he left the room.

Gemma Farley gave a big smile at the new first years, took a deep breath and started, "Hi everyone, As Markus said, I'm Prefect Gemma Farley. You can just call me Gemma and I want you guys to know if there's any problem, trouble or you just need help; please feel free to talk to me, any of the prefects or the head of house, Professor Snape.

Now, I am proud to welcome you to the Slytherin house. As you can see, our symbol is the serpent; the wisest and cunning of all creatures. Our house colors include green and silver. The common rooms are located on one side of the dungeons in the school, obviously. If you look out the windows, you will see the depths of the Hogwarts Lake. Often, you will see various creatures swim by; you may see the giant squid.

Before I let you get settled in to your dormitories, I'd like to clear up a few rumors about our house. Slytherin is NOT the home of all dark wizards. Yes, this house has produced a fair share of wizards, including He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. However, we aren't the only house that produces dark wizards and the other three houses are the only houses that produce good wizards so keep that in mind while you're here.

As for the rooms you will be sleeping in; there are two sets of stairs behind you. These stairs will lead you to your room. Girls take the stairs going up; boys will take the stairs going down. First years will have to go to the very top or bottom as that is where first years stay. Seventh years are the closest to the common room and the years in between fill up the gap. So ladies, if you'll follow me up the stairs and gents, if you start heading down, I believe Markus will be meeting you halfway."

"Bloody hell that woman sure knew how to talk." Draco Malfoy complained.

The boys around him gave a hearty laugh and headed down the stairs. As they approached a dead end, a hallway appeared, "Well, go on." said Flint, who had appeared out of nowhere.

Slowly, the six first years continued through the tunnel and ended up in a large rectangular room. There were six beds, three on each side. They were small beds just big enough for a student to rest comfortably. The beds were lined with black sheets and had a dark green comforter on top. Every bed laid a single white pillow and at the foot of the beds laid each students trunk.

On one side of the room was the bathroom. Within the lavatory included two toilet rooms, three shower areas and a large bath enough to fit all six boys, almost like a hot tub. Against one wall was a large mirror with six individual sinks.

Looking pleased around the room, Flint told the boys, "This is your dormitory for the rest of the year. You will be expected to keep it clean and organized. Hogwarts has house elves but Professor Snape requires all Slytherins learn the proper way to clean after themselves and therefore, no house elves may be used without the consent of Professor Snape. Every morning you will shower, get dressed and promptly arrive at the common room at 7 am. 9 am on the weekends. We will all then head to the Great Hall for breakfast. Uniforms will be checked so be warned. Now, let's head upstairs; Professor Snape has a few words for you all."

**-H-a-R-R-Y-P-O-T-T-e-R-**

Meanwhile, with the faculty and staff of Hogwarts, "Albus, what are we to do about this? Who's going to be the one to tell James Potter his son was sorted in to Slytherin because I will tell you now, none of us are willing." Minerva said.

With a grim expression on his face, he replied, "There is nothing we can do. The hat has spoken and he has sorted young Harry Potter to be in Slytherin. James Potter will just have to accept that fact. As for the latter matter, I believe Harry will be informing both his parents of his sorting as do all the children here."

"Surely you don't suggest that the first mention of the news be from his son. Albus, James will be outraged that we did not inform him sooner."

"I will consider speaking to James before young Harry sends an owl then. Severus my boy, if you would so kindly not allow you student to send any post for a day or two that would be most helpful." the headmaster requested.

Snarling, the potions master replied, "Of course headmaster, anything else? It's almost time for me to depart and introduce myself to the new snakes. Perhaps the rest of you heads should do the same. Wouldn't you agree, Minerva?"

"Yes, yes. Albus, we must be returning to our houses. "

"Very well" and with those words of departure, the teachers headed to their houses.

* * *

><p><strong>Please let me know what you think by leaving a review down below.<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

* * *

><p>If you asked any student at Hogwarts who was their favorite professor, chances were, the answer was not Severus Snape. Snape scared many students, he gave out assignments that were near impossible and often took house points for no given reason.<p>

Severus Snape had been through a lot in his 31 years of life. Growing up, he endured the pains of being the son of Tobias Snape. As a boy he's been teased, insulted and bullied by Petunia Evans and other children in the neighborhood. During his years in Hogwarts, he was the victim to the Marauders. Half way through his last year at Hogwarts, there was the accident with Lily Evans where he was then driven towards the death eaters.

At age 19, Severus Snape had become a royal death eater and one of the three favorites of the Dark Lord; alongside Lucius Malfoy and Bellatrix Lestrange. Some may even say he was most favored because of the commonality he had with the Dark Lord, both powerful half bloods, with a wizard mother, and a muggle father.

It was obvious he favored his house, even if it was clear all the other teachers favored their own house, Snape made is painfully clear by giving detentions to most everyone but Slytherins. If it wasn't detentions, it was point deduction.

At least, that's what it would seem from the outside. Snape did favor his snakes but he was extremely stern on them too, especially in the Slytherin common rooms. There was a certain expectation his snakes were required to meet and no one outside the Slytherin house knew this, not even the headmaster.

As he reached the Slytherin common room, he took a look around. There were ten first years in Slytherin this year; six boys, four girls. Taking a glace over, he decided it was time to make some sort of introduction.

"Welcome to Hogwarts as I'm sure you've all heard several times this evening already. I am Professor Snape and I will be your head of house. As well as," the head of house gave an intimidating pause, "your potions master. Tomorrow morning, you will be expected to attend the mandatory orientation for all first year students. In that time, you _will_ learn and remember where your classes are. Being late or missing classes will not go without punishment."

"I am sure many of you are excited to send an owl post back to your guardians and for those who live in muggle households, regular post. But the headmaster has asked that all student refrain themselves for the time being. You will be allowed to send your post this coming weekend."

Groans rang out in the room; it was obvious many of the new students wanted to inform their parents that they had been sorted into Slytherin. After all, most of their parents were in Slytherins themselves.

"Now," Snape said speaking to the entire house, "most of you do not have classes tomorrow even though it's a Friday but that does not mean you can go around acting like a bunch of fools. You are after all, representing the Slytherin house. Also, please be sure you are in bed by curfew. For those of you who do not remember; First and second years in bed by 9 pm. Third and forth years, 10 pm. Fifth and Sixth years 11 pm. And I assume Seventh years are responsible enough to rest at the proper time of day. That is all for today. Disperse."

Most students headed back to their dormitories while others stayed in the common room. It was already 8:30 pm so there was no point for the first and second years to leave.

Since they were going to be living together for the next seven years, the first year boys thought it'd be a good idea if they got to know one another better. Not wanting to be disturbed, they headed back to the dormitory for first year boys.

"Now gentlemen, let us introduce ourselves and get acquainted with each other better shall we? Of course, I already know some of you. Crabbe, Goyle." A proud Draco Malfoy stated.

"Gentlemen? What are you, thirty?" mocked a tall, thin boy in the background.

"And who might you be? Obviously someone not important since I don't know you."

"The name's Theodore Nott, spelled with two t's. I'm a pure-blood."

"Well then, at least your blood isn't filthy. Can't have mudbloods running around here can we." the blonde smirked. "What about you, Potter?"

Without a glace his way, a soft reply came, "You already know who I am Malfoy."

"I may know. But the others here might not."

"Harry Potter. Half-blood. Satisfied?"

"Well not all of us can be pure now can we? Hard to believe you'd end up here in Slytherin wouldn't you say? After all, your father and his mudblood wife are Gryffindors."

"Don't you dare call my mother that!" shouted Harry.

Shocked by the outburst, the boy quickly reacts, "Apologies Potter. I do believe we got off on the wrong foot. What I meant to say is, at least you're not a, Muggle-born."

Knowing that was the best the boy could do, Harry let it slide with a shrug of the shoulder. Next to Harry was a tall, dark wizard named Blaise Zabini. Harry remembered him as the last student to get sorted.

"I'm Blaise Zabini. I'm a half-blood too. Hope that's not a problem for you Draco." Giving the boy a slight disgusted look.

"No, that's quite alright. I said I was fine with Potter being half. Another one's not going to hurt. Anyways, I'm Draco Malfoy. Pure-blood. This is Vincent Crabbe and Gregory Goyle, both pure-bloods," pointing to either side of him.

By the time the introductions were done and the boy knew each other slightly better, it was five minutes to ten which meant Professor Snape would expect them in bed soon. The six young wizards got ready for bed and headed to sleep. Just in time before prefect Flint came by to check whether they had all been in bed.

**-H-a-R-R-Y-P-O-T-T-e-R-**

After a good night sleep, the first years woke up at six thirty on a Friday morning; not an easy task for any 11 year-old. Slowly, one by one, the boys went to the lavatory to get ready for the day. They had to be upstairs by seven.

Unknowingly, the boys had taken a lot longer than expected, arriving in the common rooms at 15 past 7. The first year girls were already waiting along with Professor Snape. Since it was the first day, it was advised that the head of house brought the new students to the Great Hall for breakfast.

The Slytherin common rooms were mostly empty since the older students had already headed upstairs. It was only the first years and a few prefects.

Annoyed, the potions master told the boys, "Do try and be on time in the future. If the ladies can get here on time, I do not see why you cannot."

Turning around swiftly, he walked out the doors towards the hall. In an orderly fashion, the first years followed behind. As they entered the Great Hall, it was a strange site. The four long tables lined according to house. From left to right, the houses were Slytherin, Ravenclaw, Gryffindor then Hufflepuff.

The entire Slytherin table was filled with students while the other three were only partially filled. Many of the older had taken the day off to sleep in. All the first years were present as the orientation was to start at 8. That only gave them 40 minutes for breakfast. It was plenty. At the front of the hall, was the staff table. Most of the professors had already begun their breakfast even though the rest of their house wasn't there.

"Take a seat and eat. At 8, we will head to the library to begin the orientation." Snape told the new students as he headed to the teacher's table.

Ten students then split into two five groups and sat on either side of the long table. On the left, there was; Blaise, Harry, Draco, Crabbe then Goyle, across from them sat; Daphne Greengrass Pansy Parkinson, Millicent Bulstrode, Tracey Davis and Theodore. "I don't get why I have to sit with all the girls." Complained the boy who sat with the four other girls.

"Do you have a problem sitting with girls Theodore?" asked Daphne at the other end of the table.

Not wanting to cause any problem with the witch, Theodore quickly shook his head, side-to-side, "No, not at all."

Across from him, the boys laughed. It was funny to see Theodore afraid of a little witch. "And what are you lot laughing at?" Immediately, the five boys across the girls shut up.

Half way through eating breakfast, Snape stood up from the head table and walked over to the Slytherin table. Harry looked down and his watch, "There's still ten minutes. I wonder what's going on."

As Snape arrived at the head of the long table, the rest of the Slytherin students quieted down. There was something about the presence of Snape that made the students pay attention to him, especially the Slytherins that respected him.

"In ten minutes, the first years will be heading to the library for the orientation. Older student will therefore not be allowed in today. All head of houses are to accompany them so I will be unavailable until then. Because of this, I will be giving out your class schedules now. You will be expected to know your schedule times and locations come Monday." waving his wand, slips of paper spread out in front of the students. "If you have any questions regarding your schedule, I will be available after dinner in the common room for discussion. Other than that, enjoy your freedom."

After Snape finished his short speech, the clock struck 8. The four head of houses gathered the first years and made their way to the library.

The library was extremely large. There were tens of thousands of books on thousands of shelves. The walls of the library had large stained glass windows alternating with tall pillars. At the front of the library was a large desk. Behind the desk was a thin, pale looking women. Her name was Madam Irma Pince and was hated almost as much as Snape.

There were many places to sit and study in the library; along the sidewalls held single desks while the middle of the room held twenty large tables that could seat six to ten students. The headmaster entered the library with a small smile, "Come now, don't be shy. Take a seat."

Not knowing other houses very well, each house took a table. "Good morning students. As you can see, we are in the library today for the orientation. Today you will receive your class schedules and take a tour of the castle. Firstly, if the head of houses will please give out the schedules, I'd like to start the tour of the library."

"This is Madam Pince, " pointing to the witch behind the desk, "she is in charge of the library. I shall allow her to continue with the rules of the library."

With a grimace, the pinched looking women spoke, "Welcome to the Hogwarts library. Under no circumstances will there be food or drinks allowed. I will not allow the books to be damaged due to the stupidity of simply spilling food or water. Today will be the ONLY day voices will be above a whisper."

She then began to speak of the different sections in the library and the books they held. There was the invisibility section and the dragon section that held information of their respective topics. There was also the reference section, which held the most books, the legal section and the restricted section. The restricted section was a special case. No student was allowed without a signed permission slip from a professor.

"With my permission, up to five books may be borrowed at one time for two weeks. The library closes at 8pm promptly. Lastly, this is a place for studying, not to be used for gossip, fraternizing, or any other activity besides studying."

After learning about the library, the headmaster told the students, "The head of houses will take you around the castle now. I will be back once your tour is finished."

**-H-a-R-R-Y-P-O-T-T-e-R-**

It took four hours going around the entire castle. But when it was over, the new students could finally rest. It was now two in the afternoon. Most students were lounging around the common rooms when Draco suggested, "Hey, how's about we owl our parents."

"Draco, Professor Snape said we have to wait till the weekend."

"It is the weekend Nott, it's Friday. **(Friday, gotta get down on Friday.)**"

Shrugs spread as the boys headed to their dormitories to write a letter home.

_Dear Mum and Dad, _**(Harry is writing in British English so it's mum, not mom)**

_Yesterday was my first night at Hogwarts and it was pretty spectacular. I'm not exactly sure how to tell you this because I don't want you to be disappointed in me. Dad, I know you said that since you and mum were in Gryffindor, I'd probably be in Gryffindor too but dad; the sorting hat didn't put me there. I got sorted into Slytherin. But don't worry, it's actually not that bad. _

_I'm sharing a room with 5 other guys. Blaise Zabini is really cool; he's a half-blood like me. There's a prat here though, Draco Malfoy and his two idiot side kicks Crabbe and Goyle. I haven't given much thought to the last guy, Theodore Nott thought. He seems a bit dense. _

_As for my head of house, I don't think he likes me much but I can't be sure. He's the potions master here but classes don't start until Monday. I have potions on Monday so I'll see what he's like then. I also have Defense Against the Dark Arts on Monday. Really looking forward to that. But I must say, the professor is really weird. Can't explain it but it's just strange._

_Headmaster Dumbledore is exactly how you mentioned him to be in your stories. It's a bit weird that he's always smiling though. I don't really know the rest of my teachers yet but when I do, I'll let you know. _

_I really miss you both._

_Harry J. Potter._

Smiling at his work, Harry looked up to see if the others had finished their letters yet. The only one that hadn't finished was Theodore. "Come on Nott, any longer and it'll be curfew." Draco mocked.

Sending an angry glare at the blonde haired boy, he replied, "I'm done. Let's go."

The six boys walked out the dungeons and made their way to the owlery. When they arrived, they each picked an owl to attach their letter to; Draco and Harry both had their own owl.

Dinner was scheduled at six-thirty and it was close to seven as the six Slytherins made their way to the Great Hall for dinner. "And just where have you six been?" a low voice rang out behind them.

Turning around, there stood prefect Percy Weasley with a proud stance. Draco stepped forward in front of the group and replied, "Just exploring the school. I don't believe that's any of your concern, Weasley."

"Mind your tone. I happen to be a prefect," the red headed boy replied. "Just go. I'll let Flint deal with you."

"Let Flint deal with what?" asked the Slytherin prefect with a grim smirk.

The Gryffindor took this opportunity to mock how Slytherin students were where they shouldn't be. "It appears little snakes don't know where they're suppose to be."

"Is that right Weasley?"

"Yes, it is. I expect you to do something about it. Now if you'll excuse me, I have more important matters to take care of." the sixth year said as he walked away.

Flint looked at five innocent faces and a sneering Draco, "So, where were you exactly?"

Sparing a glance at one another, Blaise decided he would be responsible and tell the truth, "We were at the owlery sending letters to our parents."

Narrowing his eyes, Flint told the boys, "I believe Professor Snape informed you that you weren't to be sending out owls yet. Go to the hall and get supper." Quickly, he turned away in search for the professor.

"Strange."

"Indeed."

**-H-a-R-R-Y-P-O-T-T-e-R-**

Down in the dungeons, Snape was in the process of brewing more Pepperup potion for the school's hospital wing. He had begun brewing the potions during summer but hadn't been able to finish. The eerie sound of the dungeon door opened as Flint stood at the doorway, "Professor, we have a slight problem. It appears the first year boys believe that Friday is part of the weekend and has sent owls home to their parents."

Snape gave a low growl, "Thank you for the information Flint. I have a meeting now with the headmaster. Who's idea was it, do you know?"

"Not sure," the prefect answered, "But if I were to guess, I'd say Malfoy. I can't explain it but he seems too arrogant for a first year."

"No doubt it's the influence Mr. Malfoy has on Draco. Never the less, please continue your patrol."

Snape grabbed a handful of Floo powder and tossed it into the fireplace. The green flames flickered as Snape stepped in before declaring his destination, "Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Headmaster's Office."

In an instant, he was transported to the office of Dumbledore where the headmaster himself was sitting behind the desk. "Headmaster, it appears that Mr. Potter has sent a letter home to his parents, most likely informing his sorting into my house."

"Oh my, that does seem like a problem, doesn't it my boy?" Albus smiled his eyes twinkling.

"I don't believe you understand sir, Harry Potter just informed his parents he is in Slytherin. Does this not worry you? Weren't you the one who said you would tell James and Lily the news? Surely you haven't told them already."

Shaking his head no, "Well I'm sure it's too late now Severus. James and Lily must have gotten the letter already. If not, I'm sure it will arrive shortly. All we can do now is wait. Although, I do expect James and perhaps Lily to make a visit once the letter is received."

"This will turn out horribly. I hope you're ready for that."

**-H-a-R-R-Y-P-O-T-T-e-R-**

As the sunset, over in the small village of Godric's Hallow, there was a cottage at the end of the street. A white snowy owl flew closer and closer to the home of the Potters. Lily Potter was cooking dinner for four that night. Sirius and Remus had visited in order to help James with a recent auror project. A startled gasp escaped her lips as the snowy owl delivered the letter.

_Dear Mum and Dad, _Lily smiled as she continued to read the letter. But slowly, her smile disappeared and she finished the letter. It wasn't that she wasn't proud of her son; she was extremely proud but she feared the reaction of James to the news in hand, her hands.

James had raised Harry into believing Gryffindor was the best house, and Slytherin the worst. It was unknown on how James would react to Harry being in Slytherin. But she couldn't keep this a secret; Harry would be spending seven years in the house. Taking a deep breath, she called over her husband, "James, Harry sent us a letter. You might want to read it."

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: To be honest, for a while there I actually wasn't sure where I was going with this fic but then it just hit me and I have written an overview/summary for the next seven chapters. So I have an idea on what's going to happen. I just have to put it into words. **_

_**I will be using first names/last names interchangeably depending on who the character is with and talking to, etc.**_

_**Also, do let me know if I can do anything to make this better. There is more on the way :)**_


End file.
